The subject matter disclosed herein relates to belts or ropes used, for example, in elevator systems. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to fault detection (e.g. of corrosion, fatigue, wear, etc.) of belts or ropes used for elevator suspension and/or driving.
Elevator systems utilize ropes or belts operably connected to an elevator car, and routed over one or more pulleys, also known as sheaves, to propel the elevator car along a hoistway. Coated steel belts in particular include a plurality of wires located at least partially within a jacket material. The plurality of wires is often arranged into one or more strands and the strands are then arranged into one or more cords. In an exemplary belt construction, a plurality of cords is typically arranged equally spaced within a jacket in a longitudinal direction.
During normal elevator operation, coated steel belts and ropes are subject to various failures due to fatigue, wear and corrosion over the time of their service which could progressively lead to a catastrophic consequence. It is desirable to have an online health monitoring system for early warning of structural compromise at low cost. The prevalent technology for real time health monitoring of ferromagnetic rope is magnetic flux leakage (MFL) based inspection which could provide adequate detection of minor rope damage but the system is complex, bulky and costly to elevator industry. Resistance based inspection (RBI) is a low cost and popular method for steel cord reinforced belt inspection. However, it lacks of sensitivity for early warning and ability to detect all the common failure modes of the ropes and belts. Dynamic measurement of extremely low resistance multi-strand cords subject to electromagnetic interference or “noise” and/or thermal or mechanical variations presents major challenges relative to interference resistance and signal to noise ratio of the system. A method of continuous monitoring elevator for early warning of wire rope or steel belt damage with low cost is highly desirable.